Leno (FD)
Leno (レミオ Remio, lit. "Lemio") is a character in Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream. Leno's passion is information, and he is a bright, intellectual, and serious child. Unlike other children, he already aspires on a goal and knows what he wants to be in the future. He looks up to his father, Erik, and very studious just like him. His eye shape, black eyes, and calm demeanor are taken from his mother, Sonja. He enjoys reading books and studying, especially about nature. If the player have both Erik and Sonja married, with also having Alex and Charlene to be paired each other, Leno and Wenceslas will be cousins. 'Schedule' Like the other rival children, Leno rarely ventures out from his home. However, he goes to Clinic on Normal Days with fine weather. On Sundays, Leno wanders around the plaza. Leno also spends his afternoon enjoying the books at Town Hall until he goes back home at 6 PM. 'Gifts' Note: The rival children do not have "Favorite", "Hated", or "Horror" gifts. 'Unlocking Leno' If Erik and Sonja get married they will leave Sylph Town to continue their college days at the end of Summer. If by chance Erik and Sonja married on Summer 21, the two will not go on Autumn 1 to tell you they are leaving. Erik and Sonja will disappear from Sylph Town as though they have moved out, but will return on Autumn 4 to trigger the pregnancy. 'Birth' Two weeks after Erik and Sonja's wedding ceremony, enter Villa and go inside his room on the left side door, at 8:00. Inside, it will immediately look like Sonja feels unwell. While she is pregnant, the player won't be able to talk or give gifts to Sonja. Sonja will stay in bed for 5 days. At 8:00 on 5th day, enter Villa and go inside his room on the left side door again, and it will look like Sonja is about to be pregnant! Alex and Sonja, as well as the main character will go to Macaron Clinic for the birthing event. At the end of rival pregnancy event, Erik and Sonja will have a healthy baby boy named Leno. The rival birthing event will take lasted until 15:00. After that players can now find that healthy baby boy inside Erik's room at his crib. As a newborn baby, the Player cannot interact with Leno. Even if the player has a Formula Milk, the Player cannot give it to him. The player can neither pick him up, talk to him, nor give him gifts. Leno will remain sleep in the crib until he grows up. 'Grown' Another two weeks after Leno's birth, go to Erik's bedroom again at 9:00 so the player can see Leno awake from his new bed and fully grown. Now that he has awaken, Leno will introduce himself, and from this point the player can socialise with him. The player will now be able to interact and befriend him like any other character. Leno will never get any older other than this stage. 'Event' Earth Science with Leno *Go upstairs to Erik's room at the Villa *12:00 to 14:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Leno has 30,000 HP (3 Hearts) *Your children has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) *Sonja has 5000 HP (0.5 Heart) Inside Erik's room, Leno will be educating your children on our earth's water. He explains about precipitation, and how it turns to rain. Your children will cleverly pipe up and mention that the world's lakes and rivers have a lot of water! Leno wants to investigate more. Sonja makes the children a snack, and they happily go to eat. 'Trivia' *He has the same given name as Leno Christensen from Story of World: Rainbow Village. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Males Category:Romance Children Category:Game-only characters